Caps, particularly baseball type caps, have become increasingly popular over the years with both youths and adults. These caps are often decorated with printed or embroidered names, logos, phrases or anything directed at communicating some message by the wearer of the cap. These caps have become popular because of their extreme versatility, numerous styles and configurations, adjustability, and relative inexpensiveness. Such caps are further popularized because professional athletes and entertainers regularly wear caps that are adorned with the names, logos, and other symbols that their fans identify them with.
The caps have also become quite popular as gifts and souvenirs of events, places or things. Collecting the caps has also become a popular hobby. There are caps that come with lights, caps that come with moving parts, caps that talk, caps with radios, caps that carry food or beverages. Caps have also become increasingly popular as a means of communicating a given philosophy, a favorite vacation spot, or an ethnic affiliation. The list goes on and on.
Although consumers can find almost any desirable message on such caps, they are typically forced to purchase preprinted, mass produced caps that cannot be easily adapted to communicate the individual's own specific idea adapted to communicate the individual's own specific idea or message. The consumer is then limited to accepting the idea or message someone has already formed on the cap. If the consumer wishes to profess a unique or temporary thought or idea, the consumer must expend considerable time, effort and money to have a specific cap custom made. Currently known and available caps thus limit the wearer's ability to communicate and express a particular message or to change the message as times or once popular items change. Further, what typically happens is that the once revered team, the once beloved entertainer, or the once popular philosophy falls from fashion and the wearer's desire to profess it publicly When this occurs, the consumer may decide to retire the cap to the shelf in the closet, use it as a temporary painter's cap, or just throw it away.
Thus, there is a need for a cap which can be easily personalized by the wearer to communicate a desired idea or message. Further, there is a need to provide a cap which can be written upon and which allows the wearer to easily remove or change the message communicated by the cap.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cap on which the user can easily inscribe their personalized idea or message.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cap with a billboard or writing surface upon which the wearer can removably inscribe a desired message and subsequently remove, alter or completely change the message being communicated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cap which includes a writing surface and also includes writing implements and an eraser attached directly change the desired message communicated.
Other features and advantages of the present cap with erasable billboard will become apparent upon review of the following detail description, claims and drawings.